Let me always be with you
by chrissymgh
Summary: This is an Alice/Jacob story. The story begins with the first time Jacob sees Alice. It is a journey of what builds between them. Non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is pretty much the first thing I have ever written. I thought it would be fun to try so I wrote this for myself and thought I would share. I have quite a few chapters already knocked out.

All Twilight characters and situations were used as a base. (Don't own them) Be warned: Personalities, timing, and events may not match the books/movies.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella's House**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>As I stood staring into those beautiful golden orbs, I truly realized my entire world will now be forever changed. My chest begins to constrict. I feel an overwhelming whoosh of emotions that are so powerful I feel like I can barely breathe. This tiny girl before me has just awakened my heart and become the meaning of my life. All of my senses are rocked with pure radiant joy, joy and happiness that Alice Cullen is in the world.<p>

Oh hell, I just imprinted on a vampire.

I suddenly didn't know what to do and can feel myself fidgeting. My eyes are completely locked on this gorgeous vision in front of me. She just continued to watch me with a vacant expression as well. Does she feel this too? For a dead chick she sure breaths a lot. Wait! Is she hyperventilating?

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong?" I hear Bella yell.

Panic overwhelms me as I grab her before she falls to the floor. Gliding her down, I watch as she closes her eyes and grips her head.

"Bella, What do I do to help her, tell me what to do!" I yell over to her in a shaky voice.

Bella runs over and crouches down next to us. "I don't know, Alice has visions but I have never seen her act like this before." She strokes Alice's hair and tries to get her to focus. "Alice, what do you see?"

In my arms she starts to stir and I let out a sigh of relief. She's ok, she's going to be ok. Thanking the heavens, I move my hand in circles over her back. Gently rubbing her head, she looks back up into my eyes. I can tell she seems embarrassed but she smiles at me anyway.

"Hi." she whispers.

"Hi back." I respond in the same tone. My heart is beating a mile minute. She is breathtaking. I can feel her cool skin against me, but the temperature difference doesn't even make a difference. This feels so good.

She attempts to straighten her stance. Before she makes it completely upright I feel her take an intake of breath through her nose on my neck. A growl of pure lust rumbles in my chest. It was so fast Bella never caught on that Alice was sniffing me.

Whoa, where did that come from? I think it's time to take a step back before I lose control of myself. I thought the want for Bella was difficult, but this is extremely intense and I all I can do is put my hands in my pockets so I don't pull her into me.

Bella puts her arm around my girl and tried to get her attention. Yup, that's right, I said 'my girl'. Well don't I move fast? I chuckled to myself. It made my heart soar that she had such a hard time keeping her eyes off me.

Shaking her head out of a daze Alice turned to Bella "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I grinned inwardly and thought I think I know.

"Is..Is something wrong? Is it Edward? Did something happen?" She asked her anxiously.

"No, No Bella. He's fine. It's nothing you need to worry yourself with." She cooed

Jeez, even her voice is turn on.

I clear my throat. "So..Bella, are you going to introduce me to the vamp?"

"Right, Sorry. Jacob Black meet Alice Cullen" she said with a 'you better be nice' glare.

Oh.. I'll be nice, I'll be very very nice to this perfect creature. Ok Jake, calm the fuck down.

"Alice" I say with a cheeky grin.

"Wolfie" She says with a smirk. "By the way, nice catch earlier. Thanks for that."

"No problem. I got a thing for helping out damsels in distress." I should probably dial it back or Bella is going to know something is off.

Looks like I am too late. Bella looks seriously confused.

"Since you are here, are the Cullens planning on coming back to Forks?" I ask as Bella looks just as hopeful as I am.

"This was actually an unplanned visit. I came because I thought I was needed." She smiled.

Before I could think it, Bella chimed in with a "You are needed! Please stay Alice".

She let out a sigh and then opened her mouth to speak but instead her phone began to ring. She excused herself and went outside to take her call.

I looked at Bella. "Are you going to try to convince her to stay?"

"Look Jake, I know you don't like the idea of vampires in Forks but they don't hunt humans. In fact Alice never even drank human blood." She stated.

That's my girl, I grinned to myself. "Ok, so Alice isn't that bad." I played off.

"No she isn't, She's an amazing friend and I missed her so much." She said thoughtfully.

I know the feeling. She's been gone like 5 minutes now.

Just then, Alice came running through the door. "It's Edward, He's gone to the Volturi."

Bella let out a blood curdling scream. "No!"

"Yes, we have to go now. He thinks you are dead and has asked them to kill him. Grab your passport and pack a bag quickly. I am going to make arrangements for our flight." With phone in hand she walked into the other room.

NO, NO, NO! She can't leave. I just found her and who the hell is the Volturi? I just want to pounce on her and force her to not go chase that damn bloodsucker. I hurried to follow her.

I watched her end her call. "Um, Alice where exactly are you both going?"

She frowned. "We are going to Italy. We have to stop him from getting himself killed."

Fear and pain of her leaving began to overwhelm me. How did this one tiny girl bring so much emotion over me? I reached out and grabbed her hand. The feel of her skin sent pleasant shock waves through me. Her hand felt perfect on mine.

"Please don't leave." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Jacob, we have to. I will watch over Bella so try not to worry. I promise to keep her safe." She assured me.

"Both of you stay safe. Maybe I should go too." I stated, hoping she would let me.

She squeezed my hand and shook her head. "The Volturi would kill you on the spot and I won't let that happen. They are like royalty for our kind and they are keeper of our laws."

Before I could reply, Bella came running down the stairs with bag in hand. Alice let go of my hand. I am guessing she didn't want Bella to get the wrong impression. All I could think about was how much I yearned to have that connection back again.

"Ok, let's go! Bella said in a rushed breath. "Jake, please look after Charlie until I get back."

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You better come back." I kissed her on the cheek and turned to look at my Alice.

I decided I couldn't help myself, I have to feel her before she leaves. Rushing over to my beautiful girl I picked her up in my arms to embrace her in a hug as well. Seeing both girls were somewhat surprised I couldn't care less. This was heaven to me. After the initial shock wore off I felt her tighten her grip around me.

In a hushed tone that only she would hear I said "Please be safe." She released herself from my grasp, smiled, and nodded. And just like that I watched my best friend and the other half of my soul hurry out the door.

I am not sure how long I stared at that door while fear and anxiousness continued to control my body. Oh, and pain, yeah the pain that aches through me really sucks.

Since they left, all I have wanted to do is run, but I am not ready for that. The complications of my imprinting have started to weigh on my mind. I still need time to figure this all out before my pack finds out.

Grabbing my keys I decided to take a fast drive and clear my head.

**Airport**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>I watched her pace for quite some time before she finally took a seat in the terminal. "Bella just sit tight until we board. I am going to call Jasper and fill him in on everything."<p>

Walking a short distance away, I took my cell phone out of my purse and quickly dialed. "Hello, Jasper?"

"Alice, I am glad to hear from you darling. I have been so worried."

"I'm ok." I reply. "There is a lot that has happened, but Bella is fine. Unfortunately, after one crisis was averted, another popped back up." I continue to fill him in on all the details of Bella's rescue, my vision gaps with the werewolves, and Edward's decision regarding the Volturi. I can tell by the time I am done explaining that Jasper is pissed about my and Bella's plans to pursue this trip on our own.

"I don't like this Alice, not one bit. You know Aro has wanted you to join him for decades." He says and I can practically feel the anger through the phone.

"Jasper hun, relax. We will be fine. We had to go right away because we can't afford to be too late. I know the only one he will listen to will be Bella. I will call you when we are safely on our way home with our brother." I said in a calming tone.

"Wait, Alice." He says hesitantly "Are we ok?"

Hmm, what an odd thing for him to ask. "Yes of course Jasper, What brought that on?"

Waiting for him to finish his pause he says "I just have this horrible feeling that something has changed" he sighed into the phone. "I feel something is different with us. There is no reason for it and I can't fathom why I feel this way. It just hit me suddenly earlier and for a guy who can control emotions, I gotta tell ya sweetness, mine were all over the map." I sucked in a breath. How could he feel that too?

"Maybe you just miss me." I answered sweetly.

I heard him laugh. "I definitely miss ya darling."

"Good, but my flights being called so the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back to you. Goodbye Hun and see you soon." He said his goodbyes and ended our call.

Sitting in first class as we flew over the states, I had plenty of time to watch Edward's decisions and still tried to figure out what exactly happened earlier this evening.

I mean really, what the hell was that? It was like my mind was being pulled in two different directions. One side was pulling all of my future visions out and the other side was filled with distorted half visions. There was so much missing from my future, it was mostly blank. It almost makes me think I am seeing my death with all this bleak nothingness. I try to calm myself, deciding to take each short term vision as it comes. Hopefully I can make the right changes so that I don't end up headless and fricasseed. Ew, not a pleasant thought.

There is also that odd attraction I now have to Jacob Black. His smell is intoxicating it's like pine and the ocean. It doesn't hurt that the boy looks like some Greek God either. Oh, bad Alice. Repeat it.. you are married, you are married. It was so nice to be held by him though. The warmth radiating off him against my skin was pure perfection, like our temperatures were meant to collide in harmony. And his hands on my body they were so.. you are married, you are married.

I can feel Bella shift next to me. It looks like she's not going to nap during the flight.

"Hey Bella, Is Jacob normally that friendly?" I inquire

She stares at me with a thoughtful look. "Ya know, I have no clue what is up with him. He was acting so odd. I actually thought that when he did first meet you I would have to be a referee. You two are pretty much enemies. He shocked me though on how civil he was."

"So are you two just friends?" Why am I asking her this?

"Yes, He was very sweet to me when Edward left" Her expression saddened "He wants to be more than friends, but I am still very much in love with your brother."

I am not sure why I felt a huge pang of jealousy, but there is was and it surprised me. All I could do was nod and reply with a "huh".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob Black's house**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>"Wow! Yeah! Hey Baby wake up c'mon and dance with me! "Wow! Yeah! Hey Baby..<p>

BOOM! I slam my hand down. Ugh, Why I still use this stupid ass rock n'roll chicken alarm clock from my sister is beyond me.

"Hey Jake you up?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm up." I say yawning.

"Well don't hit the snooze, that damn chicken is annoying." He chuckles outside my bedroom door.

I wonder what it would be like to have Alice wake me up every morning. Ok, so there is no denying it now, next day and still in love with Alice. Then it hit me, she's not here. She's off in Italy somewhere playing superhero. She better be ok. There is that ache again. Please, Please Alice come back to me.

I throw on some clothes and decide to drive over to Sam and Emily's place. There is no way I can phase yet without everyone knowing the truth.

Walking out to the kitchen to grab my keys, my dad stops me.

"You gonna have some breakfast Jake?" He asks.

"No thanks, Emily usually cooks a ton of food." Seeing him roll towards the fridge I ask "Do you have plans, You know she always has room for one more"?

"Naw I'm good. I'm just gonna grab a bite, watch the tube and maybe invite Charlie over. You have fun and I'll see ya later." He waves me off.

I yell "Catch ya later" as I run out the door.

I sped over there hoping to get there before the rest of the guys so I can have some alone time with Emily.

Pulling up on the gravel road I noticed it looked pretty quiet. Jumping out of my truck and I run up to the door. Pondering if it's too early, I decide to knock anyway.

Opening the door she smiles. "Hi Jacob, come on in, you can help me start breakfast for the boys."

"Hey Em, sure, put me to work" I say as I walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

She hands me a carton of eggs and tells me I am on scrambled eggs duty while she starts frying bacon.

Cracking eggs into a large bowl I decide to start my conversation. "Em, I was hoping you could explain something to me."

"Sure, what's up Jacob?" She absently asks while she continues to cook.

"What was it like for you at first when Sam imprinted?" I watched her suddenly stop and turn to me.

I thought maybe it was something I shouldn't have asked. "If it's to personal Em, please forget I asked."

She looked like she was trying to find the right way to word her answer as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I know you know that Sam was with Leah before he imprinted, but what very few people know was that I was in love with someone else as well."

My eyes widened with shock. I nodded for her to continue.

"Randell Parrish, that was his name. He was a very handsome man and I was sure one day we would be married and raise a family. I was to meet him at the bonfire but I was running late. My silly car was acting up again. Everyone had been there already so I parked and started my way down the shore. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man gathering driftwood. I turned to ask him if he wanted help so we could carry it back to the fire together, but when I met his eyes something changed in me."

She walked over to me and grabbed the eggs to pour into the skillet.

"So what did you end up feeling after it happened?" Curious as to what might be going through Alice's mind.

She giggled. "Honestly, the first thing was an extreme attraction to Sam."

Ok, I am really liking the sound of that. I would be a very happy man if she was even thinking a percentage of the things I am thinking about her.

As she cooked she went on. "After seeing him it was a little difficult to gather my bearings. It was like all my senses were buzzing alive. I remember I picked up some pieces of wood but he insisted on carrying it all himself. Stubborn male." She laughed. "Anyway, as we were walking to the bonfire he managed to shift the wood to one arm and grabbed my hand with his. It was a pretty amazing feeling, that's how I knew all these jumbled emotions I was feeling was not just in my head."

She grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster while I leaned on the counter.

"When we got to the bonfire I realized I had to remove my hand from his. I felt sad about that. The most difficult part of that night though was having to sit there with Randell and feel like suddenly something was missing with him. My feelings somehow changed and I knew he could pick up on it. Not to mention my jealousy looking at Leah and Sam's death glares at Randell."

"You seem to be very kind with Leah now." I point out.

"Yes, I never had any bad feelings towards Leah. It was just the need to be with Sam, like he didn't fit with anyone else. It was the same with him and Randell, we just couldn't fight fate. Sam was on my mind all the time. I felt at peace with him, it would have been pretty hard for me not to have fallen in love with him."

I walked over and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks so much Em"

"Hey! Get your hands off my woman there Jake she's taken." Sam belted out with a laugh.

As I let go, my other pack mates slammed through the door and took seats at the table ready for food and laughs.

**Vulturi meeting Italy**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>We followed Jane into the large room. It was embellished with hints of gold and ivory with a glossed over marble floor. The royalty of all vampires seated before us and calling us to court. I kept glancing over to Bella, she looked so frightened and Edward was protectively holding her. Aro made his way towards us while Marcus and Cauis remained unmoved.<p>

Aro stops in front of Bella and Edward. "Ah Bella, I see you are indeed alive. Well isn't this lovely. Edward here was quite grief stricken at the news of your demise. Let's just see how this came to be shall we?" He extended his open palmed hand and waited for Edward to place his in it.

I know he's viewing the events of the past hour. I'm just hoping they can let go of the fact Edward was going to expose himself to the humans. After we arrived and I informed Bella where he would be, she took off and was able to push him back into the shadows. We could have gotten out of here too if it wasn't for Jane showing up and demanding we come with her. Now here we are, smack dab in the middle of the dragons lair.

Aro finished. He let go of Edward and gave him an evil grin. "Well wasn't that interesting. I can see your human cares for you, but alas she is still a human who knows our secrets. You must choose either she dies or she is turned."

Edward stepped in front of Bella and yelled a loud defying "NO"! Suddenly Edward fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Bella began to scream and begged them to stop. "Please, please take me instead. Don't hurt him!"

I had to figure out a way to get us out of this. For some reason the future was still so muffled and interlaced with blind spots. So many times I have seen a beautiful vision of Bella in vampire form running through the woods with us. Now it's just not there. I needed to show Aro something to prove she would be. She's part of my family now, I have to bring her back safe for Edward and even Jacob. I promised and losing her would hurt him. I can't have Jacob be hurt in any way. I made a decision. I knew I could get around it when the time would come.

"Aro!" I see I caught his attention and watch as he raised his hand for Jane to stop Edwards's pain.

His eyes dazzled as he came towards me. "Little Gypsy, it has been too long since I have been graced with your presence. I have so hoped you would finally accept the invitation to your true calling and take your place among the court."

"I'm sorry I still must politely decline. I do want to show you though that Bella will indeed be made vampire in the future." I reached out my hand for him to take.

He eagerly accepted it as a giddy smile emerged on his face. I watched as he went through my visions with fascination. "Gypsy you truly are an exquisite creature. My Alice." He then kissed my hand and I heard a growl come from Edward. By the look on Edward's face he was not liking what Aro was thinking.

Releasing me, Aro went back to his seat. "Bella I was shown a vision of you in vampire form, however I don't think you should take this decision lightly. You need to be aware of exactly what we are." He flicked his wrist and suddenly a woman was brought into the room. She was screaming and pleading for her life as she was dragged to the center of the floor.

I raised my hands to cover my mouth. Aro had decided and all I could see was the vision of this woman's fate. I heard Edward yelling and screaming.

"I won't do it. I don't drink human blood." Edward spit out angrily.

Aro just grinned. "You have no choice. You have chosen Bella to be your mate. As your mate she must know the ways of our kind, what our instinct tells us to do. She wants this life, she needs to know what she will crave. You will drink or Bella will die. There will be no compromise."

If vampires could weep, Edward and myself would be. I know this is going to destroy a part of him. I know he has no choice. Bella stood beside him gripping his arm so tight her knuckles began to turn white. I drifted over to him. His eyes were void of any emotion as if his soul were dying. I place my hands on both sides of his cheeks and speak to him in my mind.

Edward, Do not be ashamed. The family will understand you didn't have any other option. We will all still love you just the same. You are not a monster, this was forced upon you. Please know I will be here for you always.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Alice, please shield her from this."

I nodded. Turning my back to the scene that was about to come and took Bella in my arms. She buried her head into my chest. I covered her ears and tried to lull her into calmness. The screams of the woman were quieted and replaced with growls, snaps, and the crack of bones. I felt Bella jump and place her hands on top of mine trying even harder to make the sounds stop. I stood there rocking her back and forth. I told Bella to keep her eyes closed until we were once again outside.

I heard Markus speak out. "Get someone in here to clean up this mess."

Edward and I stared at Aro who looked quite pleased with himself. "You may all go. I do expect to be informed when Bella is brought over to our side. I thoroughly enjoyed your visit, especially yours Alice. Please visit us again soon."

With a bow I quickly ushered Bella out the doors. Edward followed behind at a slower pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Wolf Pack Meeting**

**Jake POV**

* * *

><p>Well, here it goes. I asked Sam to call a meeting yesterday at breakfast to discuss the Cullens. I let him know there was a possibility of them coming back but left out my true motivation for the meeting. Driving to the point I see they are all phased and waiting. They are probably confused as to why the hell I would drive and not run. Let's see if I am able to avoid a fight. I slide off my shorts and throw them into my truck. I phase and walk over to the group.<p>

Jacob: So there is something I need you all to know.

Paul: You imprinted on a fucking leech!

Embry: Well Shit.

Quil: Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

Jacob: Yeah, you and me both.

Sam: Ok everyone get themselves under control. We need to figure out how this changes things for the treaty.

Leah: Leave it to Jakey to fall for a blood sucker.

Jacob: Shut up Leah!

Sam: ENOUGH! We have no control who we imprint on. It means she is meant for Jake so cut him some slack. As of right now you all know that Alice Cullen is off limits and will not be hurt in any way. Since it will be inevitable they will be in contact she is freely allowed to move beyond the borders.

Jacob: Thanks Sam. I appreciate you handling this so well.

Embry: She looks hot

Quil: I agree. Pretty hot for a dead girl.

Jacob: Do you two want to fucking die?

Lead: Ugh! You guys make me sick, I'm outta here.

Seth: Congrats Jake. I can see she means a lot to you and I wish you the best.

Jacob: Thanks Seth.

Paul: I can't believe you are all taking this so lightly. She's the fucking enemy!

Jacob: Back off Paul or I will make you regret it.

Paul: Let's see you try Leech lover.

That's all it took. I lunged at Paul. All I want to do is rip out his throat. I can barely hear the growls and barks from the rest of the pack. We continue to fight, going at each other with nips and blows. It finally stopped when I heard him yelp. He backed away from me and I let him know not to talk about my girl like that again.

The rest of the pack dispensed and I hung back to finish talking to Sam.

Sam: Did you tell her yet?

Jacob: No. after it happened she had to run after her blood sucker brother to stop him from going all suicidal. I plan to speak with her as soon as she gets back. I am going crazy wondering how she is.

Sam: You always will when she's not with you. Just be careful Jake. Her family is still the enemy so keep yourself safe ok?

Jacob: Yeah I will. Thanks Sam.

With that, it was long overdue for a good run. I took off to feel the wind in my fur and the dirt under my paws.

While I was out I tried to see if I could pick up the scent of the redhead vamp who has been dodging us. Nothing so far, but as I got closer to Bella's place my nose caught a whiff of my favorite scent. Vanilla, Cinnamon, and apples. Alice is back. Oh, the things her scent did to me, I wanted to breathe that same air with her forever. I was elated and can't stop from jumping in the air. Time to go see my girl.

**Bella's Room**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>Laying in Bella's bed next to her I actually wish I could sleep. The flight home was treacherous. Bella still seemed to be frightened and has been practically attached to my hip since we left. I feel awful for both her and Edward. It's like they can't even look at each other. Edward is filled with disgust and Bella with guilt and fear. We had to stop and get Edward contacts before we boarded the plane. His eyes are no longer a lovely shade of amber. Screams from Bella jolted me from my thoughts. Rubbing her back and telling her it's ok she settled into her sleep state. Just then I saw a figure fly through her bedroom window, the figure of one very shirtless Jacob Black.<p>

"Hey, is everything ok?" He asked in a panicked tone.

I put my finger to my lips and said "shh" nodding at Bella.

He came over and kneeled on my side of the bed.

God, he's gorgeous. "That was a pretty good trick Wolfie." Pointing at the window.

"Yeah, you should see me roll over." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Jake, did you just make a dog joke?"

He grinned. "I did."

"Good one." My mood began to somber and I took a deep breath. "Look, I think I need to let you know what happened while we were away. Bella is going to really need you."

He got comfortable and sat on the floor with his back to the night stand. "Ok, fill me in."

I explained about Aro, my vision, and how he forced Edward's hand. For a moment I questioned if he should really have this information, but I knew I completely trusted him. Hmm. Why is that? I hardly know him.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Alice, you can't change Bella." He pleaded.

I absently waved him off. "I have no intention of changing Bella. I manipulated my vision for him and gave myself an out."

I heard him blow out a sigh of relief. "So um, your visions, you can see your future?" He asked.

"I used to be able to. I can't anymore." I frowned.

He frowned as well. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No." I replied. "Well, with the exception of blank spots with Bella."

"What do you mean?" He look intrigued.

"The whole reason I came here was because I thought Bella had died. I saw her jump off the cliff and never come back up for air. I can't see any of you wolves so I never saw you pull her out of the water. You were my blank spot." I explained.

He suddenly started grinning. Why is he grinning? It is a sexy grin though. I wonder how his lips would feel on mine. Ok, I am seriously staring at his lips. What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together Alice.

Wait. He's actually edging closer. "Alice" he said in a low husky voice. He leaned into my neck and touched my collarbone with his nose. He moved agonizingly slow up my neck towards the back of my ear. He breathed in my scent and it sent shivers through my body.

"Yes?" I replied with a shaky voice.

I can feel him smile into my skin. "There is something I need to talk to you about." I heard him whisper.

His smell was invading my senses and the heat radiating off of him was throwing me into a frenzy. All I wanted to do was pull him in closer. I froze when I felt Bella shift in bed.

Bella pulled herself up on her elbows. "Alice, did I hear Jake?"

Jake backed up slowly still locked in my gaze. "Hey Bells, I stopped over when I noticed you were back."

She scurried off the bed and ran into his arms. "Oh Jake, my Jake, I am so glad you're here."

What do you mean YOUR Jake? A growl escaped my lips and they both turned and to look at me.

I quickly cupped my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know why that happened."

Bella looked confused and Jake just raised his eyebrow and gave me a cocky grin.

I stood and looked around for my purse. "I should be going."

"Where are you going?" They said in unison.

"Edward is staying at the house. I want to go check on him, plus I need to check in with Jasper." Finding my purse I went to take my keys out.

"Who's Jasper?" Jake asked.

Before I got a chance to answer Bella chimed in. "Jasper is Alice's husband. Alice will you please ask Edward to come over when he can. I think the two of us need to talk."

I glanced at Jacob and watched the range of emotions that played over his face, but he said nothing. "Sure Bella, I will let him know."

I turned on a heel to leave and turned back around. Why was it so hard to leave him? Shaking my head I turned and left to go to my old home.

**Bella's Room**

**Jake POV**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Did Alice say if she decided to stay?" I asked Bella. Please say yes.<p>

She walked over and sat back down on her bed. "As far as I know they are all coming back. They should be back in the house by tomorrow."

I let out a groan. "Lovely." I only wanted one vamp here in Forks and she was mine.

"C'mon they are not so bad. I bet you would even get along with them if you tried." She patted the bed for me to sit down.

Sitting down, rolling my eyes, I answered. "Yeah, I don't see that happening. For argument's sake how about you give the who's who in the Cullen family." Maybe it will give me some insight into Alice's life.

"Hmm." She fluffed her pillow and leaned back. "Starting with the head of the household there is Carlisle. He's a Doctor and pretty much the father figure. He turned Esme his wife. She is the maternal one so everyone sees her as their mother. He also turned Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Rose and Emmett are married. She looks like a beauty queen and he looks like a professional wrestler."

"What about Alice and Jasper, who turned them?" I spit out. I hated using his name in the same sentence as her.

"I am not sure about Jasper, But Alice doesn't know. She woke up in the forest with no memory of her human life. She had a vision of how her life would be with Jasper and the Cullens so she went off to find them." She paused and thought for a moment. "You already know about Edward and Alice's gifts, but Jasper has one too."

My ears perked up. "What's his?"

"He can feel other people's emotions and can control them to feel what he wants." She shrugged.

"Wait, so you're telling me he could manipulate his wife's emotions if he wanted to?" I asked in a sharp tone.

"Yeah I guess, but I doubt he would need to they are in love." She stood up and walked to the window.

This is not good. What's to say if her feelings for me come through and he messes with her head to think otherwise? I need to find her and explain everything.

I stand to get ready to leave "Bella, listen I am gonna get.."

"No, Jake please stay. I don't want to be alone." She interrupted

She ran over to me and made me sit next to her on the bed. "Ok, for a little longer. What's wrong Bells?" I huffed.

She snuggled closer to me "I am just so confused Jake. I thought I knew what I wanted but this trip opened my eyes to that life."

It's about time this girl woke up.

"I mean I love Edward but maybe there is someone besides him I was meant to be with." She started to lean her mouth into mine.

Oh Shit, Oh Shit, She's trying to kiss me. I pull back and jump up. "Bella! What are you doing?"

She fell back a bit into the bed. "It's just that… a few days ago you..you were going to kiss me."

The universe must really enjoy laughing at me. A few days ago I would have been in my glory and now there is nothing there. I look at her one more time and sigh. Nope, still nothing. Not an ounce of sexual attraction. All I want I Alice.

"Bella, I think we both came to the conclusion we were better off as friends." I smiled.

"Oh, um, right. Sorry Jake." She looks down at her feet.

I stand her up and give her a hug before saying good night.

Looks like my conversation with Alice will have to wait till tomorrow. But, it wouldn't hurt to peek in on my favorite vamp and make sure she's ok. I phase and run towards the Cullen's place.

As I get closer I chuckle to myself. Well someone likes their music loud and it is definitely chick music.

Thanking my lucky stars the house has more windows than walls I start to scan for Alice. I can feel myself gulp, there she is. There is my Alice in nothing but tiny jean shorts, a clingy tank top, and a bandana in her hair. She's dancing with the broom as she cleans the house. I feel the rumble in my chest, there's the lust growl again. Yeah, sorry Bella, there's no competition there. This girl is it for me.

Shaking my head at myself, I decide I better go before I feel like an even bigger perv. Time to run home.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Cullen House. Next day**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>I think I have my closet exactly to my liking. Thankfully there were no mishaps and the movers didn't miss any boxes. All shoes are here and accounted for.<p>

I make my way downstairs and decide to wait for my family on the couch next to Edward.

"They should be here shortly." I motion towards the door.

He just nods.

"Edward, how did it go last night with Bella?" I ask hoping to get him talking.

"She thinks I'm a monster." He frowns.

I take his hand in mine. "She doesn't think you're a monster. She was scared, everything is still fresh in her mind. Just give her time. She loves you."

"I just don't know how to fix this Alice, maybe we are just too broken." He unlocks our hands and heads over to his piano. He begins to play Bella's lullaby.

Hmm, I wish I could help this situation somehow. I hate that two people I love are hurting so much. I rub my temples but it's not helping. I still need to make time and get some clarity. Maybe then my glitched gift will start making some sense instead of muddy images.

Jake looked so good last night and he has really been so sweet considering we are meant to be enemies. I wonder if he had any luck with calming Bella down. I still can't believe she still called him 'my Jacob'. He so is not 'her' Jacob.

All the sudden I hear the piano keys slam down.

Shit!

The front door opens and a loud yell. "We're home!"

Saved by the family. Yes!

I run past Edward to give out hugs to all of my loved ones.

After I finish they go to comfort Edward. Jasper decided to hang back. He picked me up and swung me around. "I missed you so much!" He says before kissed me on my lips.

Oh no, something is wrong. Something is very very wrong here. What the hell is wrong with me? I back up from him and he has a look of shock on his face.

Edward comes running over and asks me to calm down. I look at everyone and they can tell I am panicked.

"I just need to go, I need to go for a run and clear my head." Looking from face to face "I'm so sorry."

I made a B-line for the front door and ran until I came to the falls. Stretching out in my favorite spot I listened to the water and gazed at the clouds. If it wasn't for the huge problems going on right now I might actually enjoy the sun being out.

Ok mind, let's work this out. When I kissed Jasper I didn't feel what I should have. I love him but it was like kissing a brother. Bleh. I haven't thought about him once other than when I spoke to him on the phone. On the other hand my thoughts seem to be consumed with a certain handsome wolf. I already know I am extremely attracted to him, which was pretty evident last night. Even if I was crushing on Jake it still doesn't explain the sudden drop in affection for Jasper. Maybe I am going through some vampire version of a midlife crisis. I can't help but laugh at myself.

A crack of a branch brings me out of my giggle fit. I look to the other side of the falls and see a very large russet colored wolf.

"Jake?" I question

He nods his head.

"Well, aren't you a pretty color. C'mon over, I could use the company. I promise I won't bite." I laugh and smile.

**The Falls**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>She invited me over the line but I can't make myself move. She looks like an angel wearing a long white floral dress. Sitting upward with her elbows resting on her knees and only her bare feet poking out from under her dress. Her hair is wavy today and her pouty lips are glossed in pink. Her skin is amazing in the sun. It reminded me of the iridescence of a pearl.<p>

I feel giddy. She likes the color of my fur.

My paws finally move and I rush to the cover of the bushes to phase and dress.

I run across the shallow part of the stream and take a seat next to her. Finally I have the calm I have been missing since being away from her. I notice she seems to physically relax more herself.

"I didn't know you came here." I said waiting for an explanation.

She leaned back and placed her hands back on the rock. "I like it here, I have pretty much made it my thinking spot."

"And today you needed to think things out?" I questioned.

Blowing out a large breath she said "Yes, especially today, there are some confusing things going on between me and Jasper".

Feeling a pang of guilt, I decided it was time to explain things to her.

"Allie, remember I told you I needed to talk to you about something. I think it might help shed some light on your confusion."

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

"First, have you ever heard anything about imprinting?" I was watching for her reaction.

Searching her memory, she shook her head. "No I haven't."

I took her hands and intertwined her fingers with mine. "Everyone in the pack has the ability to imprint on someone. It is not done by choice or by us physically picking the other person. It happens if we are lucky enough to find the person we were meant to be with for the rest of our life. We strive to find our soul mate, we want to find the other half of our soul. When we find them our souls connect and we imprint on them."

Taking a deep breath I continued on. "I imprinted on you Allie."

She was quiet for a minute, but I tried to give her time to handle all this.

Finally she spoke. "Well, that was a lot to take in, but it actually starts to make sense now."

"You ok?" I ask.

She nodded and said "Yes, we will slowly work this out together."

I smiled and kissed the top of her hand I was holding and said "Yes, we will".

"The first thing I have to do is go home and explain this to my family." She cringed. "I bet your pack was not very happy."

"Actually they weren't too bad. Sam was pretty understanding since he knows what it's like to imprint." I moved a piece of hair behind her ear with my other hand. "You never have to worry about being harmed by any of them. They know hurting you would be hurting me so you can come over to see me anytime you want. Hint Hint." I laughed.

She giggled and smiled wide. "Good to know, maybe we can do something tomorrow then." She let go of my hand to balance herself and I instantly missed the feel of her.

She stood up and went to put her sandals back on. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before she started to walk off. "Hey Allie, what do you think about cliff diving?" I called out.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder while she continued to walk. "I think I can jump farther than you." She smiled. "See you tomorrow Wolfie."

"Yeah you will." I whispered and no matter what I know I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face.

**Cullen House**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>I stared at the front door. Ok might as well get this over with. When I entered everyone scrambled to the living room. Esme ran over and gave me a strong hug.<p>

"Emse, I am sorry I worried you." I looked around. "I am sorry I worried all of you. I will explain everything, but first I need to speak to Jasper alone in our room and then I will be back down."

I watched Edwards eyes widen. Please let me tell everyone on my own and don't say anything ok?

He gave a small nod to let me know he understood.

"Jasper, please come with me." I took his hand and he followed me up the stairs to our room.

He sat down on the bed and stared at me. "Alice, tell me why you smell like a wet dog."

I smelled my dress and all I could smell is that lingering pine smell from Jake. No wet dog smell to me.

Shaking my head I rather get to the point. "Jasper something happened the night I went to Bella's, something that changes everything."

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that the only feelings I feel coming off you are that of brotherly love." He spit out.

I nodded and then explained to him all about how imprinting works.

"So that fucking dog just decided he wanted you and that's it, you're suddenly his." he yelled out.

"Jasper it's nobody's fault, none of us chose this. It's just how it's meant to be." I defended.

"So I am to just lie back and accept that my wife of decades upon decades is no longer mine?" He asked as he paced the room.

"I'm sorry." I said defeated. "I am guessing now that is true. You were never really mine and I was never really yours. This means your soul mate is still out there Jasper. I will always consider you a part of my family no matter what. But you cannot hurt him. This was not Jakes fault anymore then it was mine. If you hurt him, you hurt me."

I watched as he sat on the bed with his shoulders slumped and staring at the floor.

"I am going to give you some time alone while I go explain things to the rest of the family. Again, I'm so sorry Jasper." I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I made my way back down to my family patiently waiting for me and sat on the couch. I explained the same way I explained to Jasper and waited for their reactions.

Edward decided to speak first. "How do we even know this is a real thing? I don't trust the mutt."

"Edward you can hear my thoughts on how I feel. You should know this is very real." I said glaring at him.

"I'm afraid she is correct Edward. I know of the stories and legends and it should be taken very seriously." Carlisle confirmed.

"I have been given permission to cross the territory line and I would like to ask for yours in return for Jacob." I said to Carlisle.

He nodded "Yes of course Alice, please extend an open invitation to Jacob that he is welcome anytime."

"Is the puppy trained or will we have to put down some newspaper?" Rose snickered and Emmit laughed.

"That is enough Rose!" I snarled.

Esme came over to hug me. "Oh Alice, I am so happy for you and at the same time I am so sad for Jasper."

"I know, and thank you" I smiled.

Suddenly I got a vision of Red hair flying in the wind.

I heard Edward say "Victoria".

"Yes, I know where she will be. We need to go. Edward go stay with Bella and make sure she's safe. The rest of us need to leave now!" I yelled.

We came to the clearing and waited. "Are you sure she's coming through here?" Emmett whispered.

"Yes, now shh." I said as I wait for my vision to come about.

I saw a flash. "To your left!" I screamed and we all took off running.

All I could see if the flash of green as we soared past the trees. Following the redhead was tricky at times I bounced from tree to tree. Emmett was hot on her trail before she crossed over the territory line.

"She's getting away!" Rose yelled.

"No, look, the wolves are following her. Keep going!" Carlisle replied.

We continued to run along the other side of the ravine at the same pace as the wolves. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jacob was with them.

"She jumped back over." Esme pointed out.

Victoria had us weaving in and out of the trees. She wasn't able to shake us. Emmett almost had her by the back of her hair before she crossed over the territory line again and this time Emmett followed. I heard Rose tell him not to. One of the wolves grabbed Emmett midair, but the fight separated them onto their rightful sides. Each of them continues to snarl at each other while the rest of my family and the pack just stared. Emmett was calmed and we all decided to walk back to the house. Victoria would not be caught tonight.

I was getting ready to leave and then turned to the other side of the ravine "Hey Jake" I yelled and watched his ears perk up. "I just wanted to let you know that you have an open invitation to come over anytime you want." Then I winked at him and started on my way home. I could have sworn I had seen him wag his tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Jacob's School**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>Just ten more minutes than I can get out of here. I tap my leg impatiently thinking I rather be anywhere but here listening to a guy talk about poetry. I really hate English class.<p>

"Yo man, why you so jumpy?" Asked Embry.

"I just want to get out of here." I whispered.

Embry takes some notes then asks "You wanna hang out after school"?

"Can't." I reply. "Allie's coming over and I am taking her to the cliffs." I grin.

"Why don't you let me and Quil tag along. We really want to meet her." He attempted to pout.

"You can come over the house and then I will let her decide. I want her to meet my dad. I explained everything to him last night and he was really great about it." I smiled as I thought about the conversation with my dad.

_Coming in the front door I found my dad watching TV. I know I need to explain everything about me and Alice. I'm really hoping he accepts this and I want him to like her. If this goes bad it's going to be difficult, but I can't not be with her. My stomach is a ball of nervous energy so I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Ok, it's now or never._

_"Hey Dad, What are ya watching?" I walk over and sit down on the couch._

_He moves to face me. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just watching sports center, there's nothing else on."_

_"So, um, we need to have a talk." I said nervously._

_He raised his brow. "This sounds serious."_

_I shift in my seat. "Yeah, it's important."_

_He takes the remote and mutes the TV. "I'm all ears, tell me what's going on."_

_Scrubbing my face with my hands, I prepare for the speech I'm about to give. "I am going to ask that you hear me out and let me finish before you say anything."_

_He nods his head. "Sure."_

_Here goes nothing. "A few nights ago I was over Bella's house and her friend was there. They were sitting and talking when I came in. When the girl stood to look at me it was like the wind was knocked out of me. She's absolutely gorgeous dad, I mean the girl should be on magazine covers. When I met her eyes, I imprinted. You know what that means, so you know what she means to me."_

_ I see a huge smile creep onto his face. Now, I hope this part doesn't give the man a heart attack. He looks like he's about to speak so I hold up my hand to stop him from speaking. _

_He nods for me to continue._

_"There's more." I say. "Here is the tricky part. Her name is Alice Cullen, as in the Cullen's vampire clan. I know this is complicated, But I love her Dad. I can't be without her." I wait for him to reply._

_"Ok." He smiles._

_"Just Ok, no lectures on how this is wrong or anything like that?" I ask surprised._

_"Does it feel wrong to you?" he questions._

_"No, for the first time, everything feels right." I said instantly._

_He slaps his leg. "Then my boy, I'm happy for you. You two are meant for each other so everything will work itself out. You love who you love Jake and that's all there is to it." He grinned._

_I jumped up so fast and gave him a hug that caught him off guard. "Thanks dad." _

_He was laughing. "It's fine son."_

_Letting go of him, I sat back down on the couch. _

_Getting himself situated back in his chair he asked "Does the pack know"?_

_"Yeah, Sam was pretty cool about it. She has permission to cross the line and everyone knows she can't be hurt." I finally feel myself able to relax into my seat. _

_"That's good. You know I would like to meet her." He says._

_I smile. "Well you're in luck. She'll be here tomorrow." _

_"You're completely smitten with her I see." He chuckles. "Go get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."_

_I stand, give him a playful salute and say "Night Dad" and head to my room._

"Jake! Jake man, the bell rung." Jostled from my thoughts, I see Embry talking to me.

"You zoned out dude." He laughs. "I gotta go, but me and Quil will be over later to meet the little woman." Smirking, he headed out of the classroom.

I left school and tried to get home as fast as I could. Wanting to make sure the house was as straightened up as it could be I grabbed a broom and got to work. Flashbacks of watching Alice cleaning her house made the task more enjoyable.

Hearing the phone ring, I run to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Jake, What's up?"

"Oh, Hey Bella. Not much, just straightening up a bit." I said looking at the clock.

"Expecting company?"

Playing with the cord of the phone I answered "Yeah, well the guys are coming over in a bit".

"Well, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to hang out. Maybe I could come over there and spend time with you guys?"

What the hell is with everyone inviting themselves lately?

"Sorry Bella, not today, but maybe some other time." I said uncomfortably.

I wait for a long pause before she speaks.

"Oh, ok. I would really like to see you though, so maybe you could come over later tonight?"

"Maybe, I'll see if I can stop by later." I said wondering what is up with her.

"Great, I'll catch you later."

"Sure, Sure, talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

That was so odd. I brush it off and finish my cleaning. Every time I walk past my dad he chuckles. I guess I am showing how anxious I am for her to get here. I run my fingers through my hair and pace the length of the living room.

"Calm down Jake, you are going to wear out the carpet." I hear him say.

Just then my senses start to tingle. I catch a whiff of her scent and hear her coming up the road. Smiling wide I look over at my dad.

"I guess she's here." he laughed out.

I run outside to wait for her. Standing there trying to hide the giddiness I feel, I watch her pull up. I notice her smiling at me through the glass and I can't help but smile back.

After the car turned off I open the door for her and take her hand to help her out. There is my beautiful girl in a green lace dress with her hair in two small pigtails. I pull her into a hug and drink her in. I breathe in her smell and feel the softness of her skin. Somehow our temperatures mesh well together. I never imagined love could feel like this.

Still embraced I look at her. "Nice dress." I said grinning at her.

She gave me a huge smile and backed out of my arms so she could twirl around. "Do you like it? It's a Lepore." She said excited.

"I have no idea what that is, but yes you look amazing as always." I chuckled.

"Well, thank you. Compliments are always welcome." She said as she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

A small growl escaped from my lips. She giggled and went back to bend into the open door of the car to grab something. Jeez, this woman has no idea what she does to me. Focus Jake, stop staring at her ass, or her creamy legs that seem to just keep going and..

"Here." She interrupted my thoughts. "I made brownies for you and your dad."

I quirked my eyebrow. "You baked?"

"Yes, I baked. Don't be so surprised." She mused

"Thank you, that was sweet of you." I said grabbing her hand with my empty one. "Let's go inside."

I walk her inside and call out for my dad. He rolls in from the living room to the kitchen.

Putting the brownies down I walk Alice over to meet my father.

"Alice, this is my dad Billy." I said to introduce them.

Alice extends her hand to meet my fathers. "Mr. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He accepted her handshake. "Please call me Billy, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Just as Jake said you are exquisite my dear."

She looks over at me and I can feel myself blushing. She smiles and returns her gaze to my father. "And if I may say, I can see where Jacob gets his handsome looks from."

"Oh, I like her Jake. She's a smart one." He said to me.

I gave out a chuckle. "Yeah, and she made us brownies."

"Yup, definitely a keeper." he said. "C'mon you two let's go sit in the living room. I wanna get to know this little lady."

I shook my head and we both laughed while we followed him.

I sat next to Alice on the couch and took her hand in mine. It has become so natural now I don't even think about it.

Alice was the first to speak up. "So Billy, what embarrassing stories can you tell me about Jake here?"

I groaned, and my dad laughed. He proceeded to retell stories of the hijinks I got into when I was younger. Normally, I would be mortified, but hearing that enchanting laugh of hers and seeing her so happy was worth it.

"Wait, you seriously drank out of the toilet? She asked me while hysterically laughing.

"Look, I saw our family dog do it, I thought it was normal." I laughed at her barely being able to keep upright from her giggles taking over. "And yes I am very aware of the irony there." That only made her laugh more.

At this point my father was in stitches and had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Laugh it up you two."

"Also, you are not to repeat that" I said as I gently poked her.

"Aww, don't worry handsome, your secret is safe with me." She cooed.

"What's so funny in there?" I heard Quil say. He and Embry entered the house and then came in to join us.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" I said defensively.

They gave me a weird look, and then shook it off. I was about to introduce Alice to them and then I noticed Embry eating a brownie.

"Dude, are you eating my brownies?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are really good too. I didn't know you knew how to bake." Embry said with his mouth full.

I glared at him. "I don't, Allie made them for me and my dad."

"Sorry, my bad." He wiped his hands on his jeans and then extended his hand to great Alice. "Hi, I'm Embry and this is Quil."

She shook both their hands and said "Nice to meet you both".

"So I thought Bloo..Vampires don't eat human food. How do you know how to cook it?" Quil asked.

I was about to glare at him, but he honestly looked intrigued.

She laughed. "Well, when you over 90 years old you tend to pick up quite a few hobbies. I enjoy cooking, there are just not many people to have taste test."

"Well, I can guarantee you have a room full of volunteers here. We love to eat, and that brownie was really good." Embry chimed in.

"Thanks, I think I will take you all up on that sometime." She smiled

"So, you're over 90 years old. You're a total cougar, that's hot." Embry chuckled.

"Embry!" I growled out.

"Yeah, I am totally rocking the cradle." She said.

I looked over at her and my eyes widened in shock while the rest of the room laughed loudly.

I shook my head and smiled. "We should get to the cliffs. The knuckleheads over there wanted to know if they could join us. I told them it was up to you." Speaking to Alice.

"I don't mind at all. You guys are more than welcome to join us." She said to Embry and Quil. "Where is the bathroom so I can change?" She asked me.

"To the left over there is the bathroom." I motioned towards the door.

Now I just have to sit here and not picture her getting undressed.

"She seems really cool Jake, I'm happy for ya man." Quil said.

"And she's freaking hot." Embry added.

"Yeah, that too. Really hot."Quil agreed.

I shook my head and rubbed my face with my hands. "Guys, you know how this feels with the jealousy and how possessive we are with imprints. Why do you keep doing this?" I glared at them.

I knew they would never try anything with Alice, but it still pissed me off.

Embry gave me a big toothy grin. "One, she is gorgeous. Anyone with eyes can see that. Two, we know it pushes your buttons and that makes it all the more fun to do."

"I'd say that about sums it up." Quil said agreeing with Embry.

My dad just sat back watching us laughing.

Suddenly, Alice gracefully started walking in the room. "Are we ready to go?"

My jaw dropped. Alice had on short pink board shorts and a white tank top. You could see a hint of her pink bikini top underneath with straps peeking out tied around her neck.

Holy shit! I can feel the rumbling in my chest and I am doing everything in my power not to drool. I have to just relax we are going to go have a fun day out. Trying to calm down my arousal, I try to prolong reasons for standing up. "So Dad, are you going to be ok by yourself?"

My dad looks at me like I have two heads. "Yeah, Jake I'll be fine. I usually am. Thank you for your concern."

"Quil, Embry do either of you need to stop home before we go and change?" I ask.

"Uh, no Jake. You know we always just jump in with our jeans." Quil said with a confused look.

I took a deep breath. "Alright let's get going." I stand and take Allie's hand and lead her to the cliffs.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Cliffs**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>Making our way up to the cliffs Jake leads me on the path so that I wouldn't have to step on any rocks. I smile to myself, he's so sweet. Plus I am grateful I won't have to ruin my shoes. I'm also enjoying the view from behind. It's taking some good willpower on my part not to reach out and grab his ass. I let out a little chuckle.<p>

He turns back to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, let's keep going" I fidget.

Smooth Alice.

We make it up to the top and the view is breathtaking. I can feel the wind and it's exhilarating. Walking closer to the edge, I peek down to check out the waves crashing against the rocks. Suddenly I feel arms around my waist.

"Whoa, careful there." Jake says tightening his grip.

"No worries, you're more fragile than me Wolfie." I said with a grin as I wrapped my arms over his.

I felt him rest his head on mine and let out a deep breathe. "That doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Are we going to have to push you Alice like we did for Quil on his first dive." Yelled Embry from behind us.

I felt Jake turn slightly towards them and said in a stern voice "You will do no such thing".

"For the record, I didn't have to be pushed. I paused and you decided to push me." Quil defended himself.

"Pu-lease, you were acting like a total girl. Even your lip was trembling." Embry laughed out.

"It was not, the wind was strong that day and some sand got in my mouth. I was trying to spit it out." Quil huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that chickie, that's why you screamed like a girl all the way down too." Embry continued while laughing along with me and Jake.

Jake pulled me back to the grass line and took off his shirt.

Damn, he looks good.

That never gets dull. I like to keep playing it in slow motion over and over. I can feel myself getting overly excited so I try to concentrate on something else.

I kick off my designer sandals and say "So is everyone ready"?

"Aren't you going to get undressed? I know you have a bathing suit on." Asked Quil.

I almost laughed at the scowl Jake gave Quil. "I thought it would be wiser since the force of the water would probably make me lose my top."

Did all three of them just blush?

"Yes, yes, good idea, keep it on." Jake coughed out.

"So, are you all going to watch me as I beat you for farthest jump?" I dared.

"That's not fair, you have freakish vamp speed." Embry argues.

"Well, it will make all of you have to try harder, now won't it?" I grin.

"If we were phased it wouldn't even be a competition, we would blow you away." Quil threatened.

"That's a bet I will take at a later date then." I squared off my shoulders.

"You gotta deal little vamp girl." Quil replied.

We all stood at the tree line looking at one another. All ready in a run stance waiting for someone to say go.

"Wait!" Jake said and we all just looked at him confused.

"We can race next time, right now I want you with me." He said as he pulled me onto his back.

I giggled. "Ok, you win."

"Are you ready now Romeo?" Embry asked annoyed.

Jake nodded. "Yup, count it off."

Quil decided to start it. "One…Two….Three…GO!"

Jake took off running and I squealed.

We were in the air and I tightened my grip. Listening to him laugh was amazing. I buried my head in his neck and waited for impact.

We hit the water and separated for only a second before I felt Jake's hand back in mine. We made our way back up to the surface and took a breath.

"That was awesome!" I laughed out and made my way into his arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Let's get back to the shore. The waves can get strong out here."

The four of us swam to the beach. The whole time the boys were arguing about who made if further. I just shook my head and sat down in the sand.

"Alice, who do you think won?" Embry asked.

Turning to Embry I said "Jake, of course". I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Never mind, you're biased." He mumbled.

"Should we walk back up and get our things now?" I ask, motioning towards the cliff.

"I don't want you to have to walk up in bare feet. Embry and I can get it." He said as he grabbed Embry's arm to go with him. "C'mon I bet I'll beat you to the top." Then they took off on a race.

Silly boys I thought. But, he's so amazing. I am falling hard and fast.

"Have a seat Quil." I patted the sand.

He sat down next to me. "So, how did you like the cliffs?"

"I really enjoyed that. I have never been over the line before so everything is new to me. It's really pretty here." I said gazing around my surroundings.

"You should come to one of our bonfires, I bet you would really like it." He bumped my shoulder

"That does sound like fun. So what's your scoop? Girlfriend? Imprint?" I asked.

"Nope, neither. Why? Got some good looking friends you could hook me up with?" He asked with a touch of seriousness.

"Well, there are some girls I know from school. They are of the non-vampire variety. I think you wolves have your hands full enough with me." I jested.

I notice Jake and Embry running back at full speed. They come over and plop down in the sand panting like dare I say, dogs. I laugh to myself.

"Hey Embry, Alice here is gonna hook me up with some of her friends." He nudges me and grins.

"What? That's not fair. Do they have a pulse?" he gestured by holding his fingers to his neck.

"Ha - ha, yes, they are girls from school. Actually, our senior prom is coming up. I can see if any of my girlfriends are looking for dates." I looked over at Jake. "I was going to invite you personally first but it just popped into my mind now. So, will you be my date?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course I will Allie." He smiled wide.

"The Cullens at prom, that should be interesting." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice was telling me she has never been over to our side before Jake, You should show her around." He gestured with his hand circling the air.

"I would love that!" I looked over at Jake.

"Then let's go, I'll show you the caves. Just don't go turning into a bat on me or anything." He mused.

We all laughed, first dog jokes, now vampire jokes. My boy is on a roll.

"Clever." I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up and turned to the guys.

"We will meet you back at the beach later." He told them.

Hand in hand we walked along the beach. He pointed out different landmarks and explained a lot about his tribe's history to me. I was fascinated by the stories and legends. He has a real gift for storytelling. We came to the mouth of the cave and he led me in.

"Stay close, some of these rocks are sharp." he said.

"Not a problem." I smirked and held on to his arm tighter.

As we walked further into the cave, we came across a pool of water. I let go of him and walked closer to explore. It was the deepest blue and the light had shown through the cracks in the ceiling.

Staring at the water I said "Jake, Wow, This is beautiful".

He came up next to my side, stared at me, and said "Yes it is".

If I could have blushed I would have.

"Can we go in?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed at my enthusiasm and nodded.

I quickly stripped my tank top off and shimmied my board shorts off. Then I heard it.

"Jacob Black, did you just growl at me?" I asked playfully.

His cheeks turned red and he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Um, sorry." He mumbled.

Shaking my head, I smiled. "How deep is the water?" I asked.

"It's pretty deep on that end and starts to get shallower over there towards the left." He said as he motioned.

I lined myself up toward the deeper side and dived in. I wanted to see how deep it was so I kept swimming to the bottom. When I finally touched it, I started to make my way up to the surface. Halfway there I felt Jake's hand and he pulled me up. Once above the water I heard him take a huge breath.

I put my hand on his back. "Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yes." He took a breath between words. "I was just nervous when you didn't come back up."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to touch the bottom." I said. "Plus, I can kinda hold my breath for a long time." I smirked.

He laughed and said "Yeah, forgot about that for a second".

I gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry I worried you." I released him and said "Let's go to the shallow side so we can at least stand".

We made our way over to the other side. "Allie, I was wondering, Bella said she didn't know who changed you and that you don't remember your life before you were changed, is that true?"

"Yes, after that ordeal with James I did find out some more information. I know he was tracking me when I was still alive, but he's not the one who changed me. I am not sure if the man who sired me is still alive. James told us he killed him. I was 19 at the time. Still older than you." I teased and splashed him.

He laughed and splashed me back. "Still a cougar then?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Looks that way."

"So what's going on with your family, how did they take all this?" He asked in a serious tone.

I moved my arms back and forth watching the water ripple. "They accepted everything and responded better than I thought. Jasper is the one who is having the hardest time dealing with things. It's what I expected though. He knows I called the lawyer to have our marriage annulled. It was more of a formality." I said with a guilty tone.

"I'm sorry, if this situation causes you any pain." He said in a sympathetic tone. "But, I am not sorry I found you." He paused. "I have to admit though, it is nice to be the guy on the winning end. When Edward left Bella she was broken. I was there for her to help build her back up. The guy was gone and she still kept pining away for him. I made my feelings known to her and she just kept choosing him over and over again." He said shaking his head.

I walked towards him in the water and put my hand on his arm. "Jacob, you are my choice. I will always choose you."

The look in his eyes changed from soft to the dark look of desire. Suddenly, his lips came down onto mine. I slowly enjoyed the feel of his soft lips and then opened my mouth wider to taste him. I moved my hands up and ran them through the back of his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I'm not sure how long we continued to explore each other's mouths, but it was heavenly. I couldn't get enough of him. In a need to be closer, I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and he lowered a hand under my bottom. My body was humming with how amazing he feels against me. The kiss deepened and a moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smile a little against my mouth, quite pleased with himself I'm sure. He continued to devour me and his tongue danced with mine. I could feel his breath quicken so I pulled away a little and rested my forehead on his.

I feel like I'm on fire and little shocks of pleasure are still radiating all over my body. We feel so perfect together, made for each other. I never knew anything could be like this.

"That was.. that was amazing." I said a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it was." He let out a ragged breath. "I have been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." He said in that low sexy voice of his and then smiled a big Cheshire cat grin.

I know we are both pretty aroused, it's probably a smart idea to stop now before we get ahead of ourselves. There will be plenty more times to be together. I smiled inwardly at that fact.

My eyes were still locked on his. "We did agree to take things slow, so now maybe would be a good time to start heading back?" I say hoping he's not too disappointed.

He gave me a slight pout, nodded, and then kissed my nose. We released each other and he put me down. We swam to the side, both with goofy grins on our faces. He gathered his things and I put my tank and shorts back on over my bathing suit. Hand in hand we made our way out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**La Push Beach**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>I can't stop repeating that kiss over and over again in my head. Nor can I stop smiling. I am so in love with this girl. I kiss her hand that's laced with mine as we continue to walk the shoreline. The sun has set and the stars have begun to show. I notice Quil running towards us.<p>

"Hey, there you both are. I thought since I mentioned a bonfire to Alice I would start her off with a mini one. Embry is setting it up and Seth is coming over with Sam and Emily. The rest of the pack is patrolling. Run back up to the house and change, then meet us on the beach." He left before getting an answer.

"I guess we are having a bonfire" I laughed.

"So what does one do at these bonfires?" She asked.

"We will probably just hang out and make s'mores or something." I tugged her in the direction towards my house.

"Oh, can I toast a marshmallow?" She asked excitedly. "I have never done that before."

I chuckled, she is so cute. "Yes, yes, you can toast a marshmallow for me."

We made our way into the house and I called out to my dad that we were back.

"Allie, why don't you go get changed and I will check in with my dad." I said motioning towards the bathroom.

She nodded and I watched her walk away. Damn that's a nice view.

My dad rolled into the kitchen. "Did you two have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, we had a nice time." I grinned.

He let out a huff. "Yeah, I know that look. I bet it was more than nice."

I tried hard not to, but I know I was blushing. "We are going to head down to the beach, the guys are going to make a fire."

"Bella called quite a few times while you were out." He said to me.

"Did she say something was wrong?" I asked curious with her behavior.

"No, just that she was looking for you. I thought she would have gotten the hint after the third time of me telling her you would call when you got in." He said with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure what's up with her lately, I'll give her a call tomorrow." I said annoyed. "I'm going to go to my room and change out of these damp clothes. Please keep Allie company until I come out."

He nodded and I ran to my room.

When I came out, Alice was back in her green dress. Her hair was brushed through and her bangs pinned up. I smiled, no matter what she does she looks amazing. She and my dad are sitting at the table laughing.

I walk over to them. "No more stories I hope."

"Don't worry Jake, She was just telling me a little about herself." He winked.

"Uh huh." I stare at both of them, before locking eyes again on Alice "You ready to go down to the beach?" I ask.

"Yup, lead the way." She stands. "Billy, I will call you and let you know." She walks over and gives him a hug.

"Thanks, and again Alice, it was lovely to meet you." Hugging her back.

"You too Billy, I'll talk to you soon." She smiles and takes my hand.

We walk outside towards the beach and I put my arm around her. "What were you and my dad talking about?"

"Paranoid much?" she laughed. "I was simply telling him about myself and told him about my gift. I promised him I would call him and let him know where the best fishing spots were."

"You are awesome, you know that?" I squeezed my arm around her.

"You bring it out." She shot back.

When we got to the fire the group was already there. I said hi to everyone and then went to introduce Alice to those she hadn't met. I could tell Sam looked uncomfortable and was holding Emily pretty tightly to his side.

"Emily, Sam, this is Alice." I said watching cautiously.

"It's wonderful to meet you both" and she nodded. Guessing she could see their apprehension she didn't put her hand out for a handshake. "Emily, you have beautiful hair. I'm envious" she smiled. Whenever mine gets too long I end up cutting it due to frustration. It tends to get unruly on me."

"Thank you Alice, that is nice of you to say and I love your dress." Emily replied.

"Oh no, do not get her started on clothes Em." I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey, I'm a girl. I like to shop. I know my stuff, you seen Bella at prom. That was all me Buster." She said poking me and laughing along with everyone else. "But thank you Emily for the compliment." She smiled.

"This short guy over here is Seth." I said pointing towards Seth.

"I'm not short, wait till I tower of you Jake." He said standing on the balls of his feet. "Nice to meet you Alice." He said and then gave her a hug that threw her off guard.

She giggled. "Well, you are the friendly type." She mused. "It's nice to meet you too Seth."

"Well let's sit down, Alice here is excited to toast a marshmallow." I released her hand and motioned for a spot to sit down.

She clapped her hands and squealed. "Yes I am, now hand me a stick please."

I sat against again a log and Alice settled between my knees. She toasted her first marshmallow and made her first s'more. The rest of the group laughed at how excited she was over her creation.

"Here you go, made just for you." she smiled and handed it to me. "Of course now I have chocolate on my fingers."

Without thinking I took her fingers and put them in my mouth. I gently licked them and then let her have her hand back. "There, all fixed." I said as she grinned at me.

Embry started coughing. "Get a 'cough' room."

Me and Alice just rolled our eyes and continued to enjoy the atmosphere. Everyone was joking and laughing. Sam and Emily actually seemed to be at ease now. Emily and Alice were going back and forth about some girly show I never heard of, while us guys were talking about the upcoming game.

"Do you want another s'more?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." I replied.

"So Alice, you don't eat human food at all?" Seth asked.

"Seth!" I scowled at him knowing where this conversation was going.

"No, it's fine." She rubbed my arm. "He's curious and that's an excellent quality to have." She says as she looks from me to Seth. "No, I can't eat regular food. I wouldn't be able to digest it. I live off of animal blood. It's nourishment just like you need food and water to live."

"But there are vampires out there who live off humans, I mean why don't they just live like you do?" Asked Seth again.

"I really couldn't tell you, I have never tasted human blood." She stated and everyone got deathly quiet. They all looked pretty shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Embry like he didn't believe it.

"Easy, Life is precious and I could never hurt anyone to fulfill my own needs." She stated.

I was so proud of her. That's my girl. I leaned down and gave her kiss on the lips.

"What the hell is going on here!" We all turned to see who was yelling.

It was Bella and she looked pissed.

Alice answered first. "Bella hey, come join us, we're making s'mores" She smiled brightly and everyone laughed again.

She stomped over towards the group and glared at me. "Is this what you ditched me for?"

"Um Bells, I didn't ditch you. I told you I had plans and MAYBE I would stop over." I said looking at her in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, What's wrong with you? Why are you sitting there all cuddled up with Alice while she has a husband at home and why is she even here when she's not allowed to cross the line?" Bella spit out.

Alice groaned. "Edward didn't tell you did he? I thought he would have told you."

"Told me what? And how can you do this to Jasper?" she asked giving Alice a dirty look.

"Bella, Jasper and I broke up. Our marriage is being annulled." She stated.

Bella's mouth dropped and then she stared at me. "Jacob can I speak to you alone please."

I looked at Alice and she gave me a nod. "It's ok go and talk, I'll be here."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Bella up towards the house.

Once there, she turned and said "What the hell Jake, explain to me what's going on"!

"Um, not that it's really any of your business Bella but Alice and I are together."

"Why? You hate vampires. How could you want to be her?" She asked while tapping her foot.

"Remember the conversation we had after Emily and Sam got together? I explained what happened and how they were soul mates?" I ask, hoping she would understand.

She nodded still confused.

"I imprinted on Alice." I smiled.

"No." She said in a tone above a whisper. "You couldn't have, that doesn't even make sense. Maybe you're mistaken."

"It makes perfect sense to us and that's all that matters. Also, trust me, I am not mistaken." I said. I was continuing to get annoyed.

"Is that why she's allowed to be here?" She questioned.

"Yes, she's protected by the pack and is not allowed to be harmed. She can come and go as she pleases across the line." Crossing my arm, I was losing my patience.

"And the rest of the Cullens?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"No, just Alice." Stating the obvious.

"Oh, so she's the only one now getting special treatment." She looked up to glare at me.

"Seriously Bella, why are you freaking out over this?" I gritted out.

"I'm not, enjoy your little party" She said in a sarcastic tone and turned get in her truck. She slammed her door and took off. I walked back down to the fire and took my place again behind Alice.

"So Bro, what's up Bella's ass?" Asked Embry.

"No idea, but there is something up there." I laughed out.

Alice leaned back into me and rubbed my leg. "I'll talk her."

I tightened my grip around her and rested my head on top of hers. Everyone continued to chat away. Emily and Alice were swapping recipes and the guys were just goofing off. After a while we put out the fire and said our goodbyes. I walked Alice back up to her car.

She leaned against her car and said "Thank you for today, I had such a wonderful time. Everyone was really great."

"You're easy to like, and they definitely liked you." I put both hands on the car with her right in the middle of me. "Do me a favor and call me when you get home please. I want to know you got in safe."

"So protective." She leaned up and grabbed my shirt to pull me forward. Her mouth was on mine. I pushed her against the car and greedily took her into me. A minute past, I was enjoying the feel of her tongue and her hands on my back. The kiss became more aggressive and I was becoming overly excited. Fuck, she's sucking on my lip. Wow, that feels really good. Ok, I need to stop now before I lose what little control I have left. I pull away and my breathing is heavy. Somehow, hers is too. We stared at each other until our breaths evened out. In one perfect day I had my first and second kiss with the girl I love. Overwhelming happiness filled me with that fact.

With a smile I said "Good night Allie".

"Good night Jacob."

She moves to the side and I open the car door for her. She gets in, waves, and I painfully watch her drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Forks High**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>Well, it's been a week and Bella is still giving me the cold shoulder. The sad part is I really thought she would have been happy for me and Jake. She says that she is mad because we didn't tell her, but it was just an oversight on our part. She and Edward are still not back to a hundred percent yet either. I am worried for them. The bell rings, it's finally time for lunch.<p>

I settle at our table with the usual bunch. Angelia, Jessica, Mike, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella.

"Ugh, Mrs. Forester is riding me about my history paper. I could care less what happened 200 years ago." Jessica slams her books on the table.

"You just need to learn how to sweet talk her." Mike says to her as he throws a grape in the air and catches it in his mouth.

She gapes at him. "Some of us weren't blessed with your smooth moves Rico Suave."

Angelia looks in my direction. "How are things with Jacob, Alice?"

"Wonderful." I reply in a dreamy voice. "I introduced him to the world of cell phones and he texts me every night before bed, it's so cute."

"Gag." Emmett comments.

"I second that, bro." Mike adds.

Angelia and I roll our eyes. "These boys just don't get romance." She says. "So are you taking him to prom?"

"Yes, he's coming with me." I grin.

"I still need to find a date." She says in a dejected tone. "Since me and Ben broke up, he's taking Lauren."

I clapped my hands in excitement. "Oh, I know a few of Jakes friends who are single. I can plan a night out with all of us and you can see if you click with someone."

Angelia perked up. "Really, that sounds like fun! Count me in."

"Umm, Hello?" Jessica points to herself. "Dateless as well."

"Ok." I laughed. "You're in too. I'll set everything up and call you both with the details." I looked over at Bella. "Anyone else is welcome to join us as well." I said hoping to hear that she and Edward would come with us.

She looked away from me and just continued to pick at her food. I gaze over at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me an apologetic look.

After lunch, classes went by pretty fast. I was glad to just get home. Walking through the front door I go straight to my room sit down on my bed. It still feels weird that I once shared this room with Jasper. I miss him not being around, but I am glad he decided to go visit the Denali coven. It's making this whole transition easier.

This thing with Bella is beginning to piss me off. We should be able to talk to each other like we always have. That's it, decision made, I am going over there. Visions pop up on it not going to well, but no matter. We need to air this out.

I run out the door and sprint towards Bella's house. Running between trees and leaping over rocks I was just enjoying the quiet. Taking in the greenery, I didn't notice that a huge gray wolf came running towards me. He ran right in front of me and I had to jerk back before he went to nip at me. He was crouched, growling, and snarling at me. I took a defensive stance not knowing what he was going to do. After a minute of staring each other down, he turned and ran away. Not exactly sure of why that just happened, I continued to run to Bella's house.

I come out of the clearing and walked towards her front door. I lift my hand to knock but Charlie opens the door before I can.

"Hey Charlie, I was looking for Bella."

"Alice, I haven't seen you lately. Yeah, Bella is in the kitchen doing her homework. I'm on my way out so go ahead in." He waves as he goes to his car.

I walk into the kitchen and sit directly across from Bella at the table.

She looked up briefly and then went back to whatever it was she was writing. "What are you doing here Alice?" She asks with her head still down.

"We need to talk." I said curtly.

"I have nothing to say, so there's the door." She gestured her hand over her shoulder.

I sat unmoved. "Nope, I want to know what I did that was so damn wrong."

She looks up at me. "Oh I don't know, maybe it was the fact you stole my best friend!" She yelled at me.

"As I recall, I was your best friend too." I replied in a raised voice.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah and then you left."

"Bella, my family moved away. I had to go with them. Did you really want me to keep calling you and make it awkward for you to have to not ask about Edward? I know how much pain you were in, THAT is why I didn't keep in contact. I wanted you to be able to move on and be happy without me being a painful reminder." I said trying to make her understand.

"Maybe I was moving on before you showed up. Did you ever think of that?" She spit out.

I sat there stunned. "So this is about Jacob. Why are you even with Edward then?"

She jerked uncomfortably in her chair. "I love Edward."

I raised my brow. "But you still want Jake chasing after for you, is that it?"

"That's ridiculous, I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to see you wake up one day and decide you want Jasper instead." Her tone laced with venom.

I looked her straight in the eye. "You mean like you did to him?"

She stood up and yelled "Get out"!

Standing with my hands still on the table, I decided to give her one last speech. "I will not allow you to waffle back and forth between my boyfriend and my brother. Why don't you do yourself a favor and use those birthday plane tickets for a visit with your mom. Use it to clear your head and figure out what you actually want. Hell, take Edward with you to reconnect if that will help. Just know this, Jacob and I are together and we will not be giving each other up. We both value your friendship, so maybe you could stop pushing us away and accept things as they are."

With that said, I walked out the door and left for home.

When I walked in the family was doing various activities. I tried to keep my mind off the conversation with Bella so Edward wouldn't overhear it. I decided to go cook something and maybe I would take it over to Jake later. Humming away to myself I layered the noodles, meat, cheeses, and sauce. I stuck it in the oven and set the timer. Then suddenly his wonderful scent filled my senses. I walked out wiping my hands on a towel when I heard the frantic knocking on the door.

Rose opened it. "Oh look, the puppy is here. Hey if you're hungry I think we have some kibble under the sink." She snickered.

"Rose, knock it off!" I scolded.

He ran past her and scooped me up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

By this time everyone was standing around staring at us with concern. I rubbed the back of Jakes head and tried to soothe him. "I'm fine, nothing happened. It was just a little confrontation."

"Are you kidding me? What happened to her being allowed to cross the line?" Edward scowled at Jake, having read my thoughts.

"I'm ok. It's no big deal. Just a wolf with a snarky attitude." I waved off.

Jake released me and put his hands on my cheeks. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." I wrapped my hands around his wrists. "I'm perfectly fine." I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, since you are here, I get to introduce you to everyone."

His hands dropped and he calmed himself. I walked him over to the only people I felt were like my parents. "Jacob this is Carlisle and Esme."

He shook both of their hands. "Pleased to meet you both."

"Jacob, it's so nice to finally meet you. Alice has told us so much about you. Please stop by anytime, you're always welcome." Esme beamed.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Jacob smiled.

Carlisle folded his hands behind his back. "I hate to ask this Jacob, but after just hearing about the incident with Alice, should we be concerned?"

"No, No." He answered quickly. "That was just Paul, he's a bit of a hothead and was just trying to scare her. It's been taken care of. I was in the middle of kicking his.. what I mean is, I was in the middle of having some words with him when Sam stepped in and made sure he's couldn't do that again. None of the pack can go against Sam, so she's safe."

A smirk appeared on Carlisle's face. "Well then, thank you for handling that."

He nodded and I walked him to the other side of the room. "You know Edward, and you briefly met Rose. This is Emmett." I gestured

"Hey Wolf, you play pool?" He stood with his huge arms folded.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, they have a table at the Rec Center. So I know how to play."

"Good, let's see how you do." He motioned towards the table.

Jake looked over to me. "Go ahead, I have to clean up the kitchen anyway."

He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek, he then followed Emmett.

Thirty minutes later I decided to let the lasagna stay warm in case Jake was hungry. I walked out into the family room and heard laughing, so that's a good sign. I walk in to see Jake looking sexy as hell standing with his pool stick. Sneaking behind him I wrap my arms around him and look over at Emmett. "How did he do?"

"He beat me two out of three." Emmett mumbled.

"That's right, my boy got skills." I said to Emmett. Jake pulled me around to his side. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He leans down and I feel him nibble my ear. "Yes." He whispered and then straightened up to give me a cheeky grin.

Shaking my head, I tried to gather my composure. "C'mon handsome. I made food." I lead him to the dining room and told him to sit. I brought him out a large plate of lasagna, some bread, and a drink. I sat down with him to discuss my idea of going out with our friends.

"I thought we could go to the amusement park in Seattle this weekend. Do you think Embry and Quil would be up for that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll check with them. It sounds fun to me." He said in between bites. "This is really good Allie."

"I'm glad you like it, you have a whole pan of it to take home with you."

"Ah, that might be a little difficult to run with." He said before smiling and taking a drink.

"That is why I am going to drive you home in my new car." I grinned.

He raised his brow and tilted his head down. "It's not pink is it?"

I throw a piece of bread at him and laugh. "Just for that I may not let you drive it."

Throwing up his hands in surrender her says "Fine, I won't pick on you about having a girly car".

I stick my tongue out at him and start to clean up. "I'll wrap up the rest and then we'll go."

With the pan in my hands, we say our goodbyes to everyone and make our way to the garage. Before I turn the light on I say "For the record, my car is yellow". I flicked the switch and watched his jaw drop.

"Alice, this is a Porsche 911 Turbo." He said exasperated.

I nodded "Yes, it is."

"It goes from 0 to 100 in 3.4 seconds." Speaking in awe.

I gave him a wide smile. "Yes, it does."

"Wow." He said as he took his finger and ran it across the hood. "This is a serious piece of machinery. Can I drive?" He looked at me hopeful.

I dangled the keys in front of him. "Maybe if you beg a little."

He gave me a devious smile and stalked towards me. Taking me in his arms, he began to place kisses on my neck. "Please Allie, I will never mock your choice in vehicles again." He worked his way under my chin and I lifted my head to give him better access. "My girl has excellent taste." He mumbled into my neck. He made his way to the other side trailing his tongue to my collarbone.

God, he was so good at this. I was just about ready to sign the title over to him. Not being able to form words, I placed the keys in his hands. He gave one last kiss, grinned, and then hurried to open the car door for me. He ran around and got in the driver's seat.

We got on the road and he was really enjoying going fast. He kept yammering on about the car's specs and I didn't know what half of them meant. But it was definitely cute.

"I didn't picture you for a Porshe man." I said drumming my fingers on the dash.

"I'm not really. I'm a guy and you know how we love our muscle cars, but I have to admit this is a beautiful vehicle." He said enjoying himself. "We should take this to Seattle this weekend."

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I think since there will be six of us the SUV would be better suited."

He pouted and said "Ok, sure".

Changing the topic I asked "Have you spoken to Bella lately"?

"Not really, she's been kinda frigid." He shrugged.

"I have to be honest, I'm not too happy with her right now." I began to relay our conversation from earlier.

After he was finished listening He took my hand and kissed it. "You're wonderful, do you know that?"

"I'm wonderful for getting bitchy with one of our closest friends?" I questioned.

"First off, it sounded like she needed a dose of bitchy. Secondly, everything you said to her was absolutely true. She does need to decide if she wants to be with Edward or not. I am no longer option. Lastly, I think it's incredibly sexy you stood up for me." He grinned.

"Don't you know I always have your back?" I chuckled and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

He focused back on the road. "I should have known she had feelings for me when she tried to kiss me."

"SHE WHAT?" I shouted.

I felt the car jerk to the side as Jake was surprised by my outburst. "Woah! Allie calm down. She didn't even get close and it was before she knew we were together. Relax Baby."

"Sorry, sorry, when you said that it just threw me for a loop." I said letting out a frustrated breath.

He pulled up to the front of his house. "No worries, you can be possessive of me any time you want." He said a wide smile.

We both got out of the car and I handed him the leftover lasagna. "Make sure Billy gets some of that." I joked.

He started to yawn and I could tell he was tired. Wanting him to get some sleep, I gave him a quick kiss and a hug. I then said goodnight to my Wolfie.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Jacob's House**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p>"Dude, when will they be here?" Embry said impatiently.<p>

I continue to relax on the couch. "I spoke to Allie a little while ago, they should be here any minute."

"What do you guys think of this shirt, is it ok?" Quil kept checking himself out in the mirror on the wall.

I shook my head. "It looks like a shirt, chill out."

I begin to question myself on if this little trip to the amusement park was a good idea. Once the guys heard Allie was bringing her friends they have been acting pretty pathetic. I'm glad it's just the six of us though, Bella opted to take Allie's advice and visit her mom. She dragged Edward with her so one less blood sucker in town makes me happy. If only they took Rose with them.

I grin. There is my favorite smell. "C'mon lets go they are pulling up the road." I say as I am walking out the door.

I see Allie driving up to the front of the house smiling at me.

"Shotgun." Embry says in a cocky tone.

"Nice try asshole, not happening." I said punching him in the arm.

When the car stops, I open the door for Alice and the other two girls exit the car. She pulls me in for a hug then stands beside me with her arm around my waist. She introduces Jessica and Angela to us. We both notice that Angelia and Quil are locked in a gaze for an unusually long time while Embry and Jessica are chatting.

Allie leans in to whisper in my ear. "Did what I think just happened happen?

"I think so." I shrugged.

"God, did we look that?" She joked.

"Yeah, not the best Kodak moment." We were laughing a little too loudly and caught the attention of the others. I coughed. "Right, let's get going."

The ride to Seattle didn't go too bad. Quil and Angelia were in a dreamy state of conversation. Embry and Jessica were talking about surfing since they had met before at the beach. Alice was talking about music and I was playing with the radio to see if I could find her a good station.

After we arrived, we made our way into the park. Most of us tried to shuffle past the annoying picture takers, but Allie yanked us back saying we were making memories and we have to get a group shot.

"What should we hit first? I vote for log flume." Embry said rubbing his hands together.

Try not to be too obvious Embry. I know he only wants to see the girls in wet clothes.

"If we do that, we will be walking around damp for most of the day, it's better to leave that one for our last ride." Angelia said.

Jessica nodded. "There is an order to these things ya know." She laughed at herself. "We should do rides, and then games so we are not dragging stuff around till the end."

Everyone agreed. "Fine." Embry conceded.

"Well, I don't about you all, but I want to hit 'The Bear'. The roller coasters are high up on my list." Alice suggested.

That's my girl.

I bumped her with my shoulder. "First seat?" I asked.

"Of course, that's the only place to sit." She beamed.

We all made it over to the massive coaster. As we are standing in line, the girls were sitting on the bar talking about their prom theme.

Embry tapped me on the shoulder. "Yo man, ten bucks says Quil screams louder than the girls." He whispers.

I laugh. Poor guy, I am guessing he will try to impress Angelia though.

"You're on." I say shaking his hand.

Fifteen minutes later, we are locked in and ready to go. As we creek up higher and higher, Allie reminds me to put my arms in the air saying it's tradition. She's so cute.

We make it to the top of the coaster.

"Here we go!" Jessica yells.

Going down, I watch Allie who is full of giggles. Her eyes are bright with excitement. She looks so carefree and beautiful. I am jostled from my thoughts by an extremely loud ear piercing scream.

Dammit Quil!

I hear Embry laughing, which only made me laugh. The ride made its way around the twists and turns. We all enjoyed ourselves till the end. Exiting, Allie ran over to the souvenir booth.

"Yes, I am so getting the picture. Memories, you know." She said to me and then gave her attention back to the sales clerk. "Can I get one of those 'I survived The Bear' shirts in extra-large please?"

"Allie, isn't that a little too big for you?" I question.

"It's not for me, it's for Emmett. He will get a kick out of it, it's sort of an inside joke." She laughed to herself.

After that, we hit some more roller-coasters and other rides. I decided there will be no more betting with Embry. Walking around we came to the haunted house, and Allie got excited.

"Allie Honey, those things are cheesy. All of it looks so fake and it's not scary at all." I pointed out.

"Come on, humor me please, it will be fun." She pouted.

I looked to the guys for help. Quil shook his head. "Uh, uh, man, you're on your own. We want to find something cool to ride."

Letting out a deep breath, my head sags. I said "Ok, you all go ride something else and we will meet you at the lemonade stand".

Allie jumped up and down excited, she then pulled me into line. Our turn was up and we sat in a little car shaped like a boat. We pound through the doors and are greeted by a plastic ghost pirate screaming.

"Oh, scary" I say sarcastically.

Surprised, I feel Allie turn into me and her leg draped over mine. Straddling my thigh, one hand went to my chest and the other behind my neck. She arched and began to suck on my earlobe.

Holy shit!

My breath starts to quicken and my pants begin to tighten as her tongue made circles down my ear.

"See, the thing about haunted houses is they are dark, private, and go very slow." She said in a sultry voice.

With that, I growl and she begins to kiss me so passionately I think I feel dizzy. Her scent and her mouth are turning me on faster than I can think. I grab her ass with both of my hands and move her back and forth. The friction from her leg feels incredible. I hear a fake scream from one of the mannequins and wonder what it would be like to make Allie scream for me. I want more, my body wants more. Deepening our kiss, I can feel myself begin to pant. I move one of my hands up under her shirt and grasp her breast over her bra. It's the perfect fit for my hand and I trace the laced edge with my thumb. She ends our kiss and pulls back a little.

"Jake." She said says in a labored breath. "I didn't mean for us to get so carried away. The ride is ending."

I nod, she's right. I don't feel like getting arrested for public lewdness. She moves back over to her side and I adjust myself.

"I told you it would be fun." She said with a cheeky grin.

Laughing, I say "I'm forever a fan of haunted houses".

I am so in love with this girl.

The ride came to a stop and I grabbed her hand to go meet the others.

Standing around waiting for Quil and Angelia to grab drinks, Embry looks over to me. "So how was the lame ass haunted house?"

"Surprisingly enjoyable." I grin and subtly winked at Allie.

He decided to try and brag about how much fun they had on some ride that goes in circles and flips you upside down. Keep talking buddy, I know you would have rather been in the haunted house if you knew what I was doing. Quil and Angelia wandered back over to the group.

"Finally, now it's flume time." He said with a cocky grin.

"Sounds good, but then we are doing games. I want something fluffy to take home." Jessica chimed in.

Over at the log flume ride, Embry suggested each couple take their own log. The girls just shrugged it off. We stuck each the girls in the front seat. Yeah, we are guys and had an ulterior motive. It paid off, the girls got soaked.

Walking behind them as we made our way to the games area, I high fived Embry. Seeing Allie's wet clothes sticking to her like a second skin was a mouthwatering sight.

The girls were playing Skee-ball and we guys decided to go play the water gun game. As I was walking away Allie came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Sit in the number 3 spot and I want the purple unicorn." She kissed me on the cheek and ran back to the girls.

I laughed. Life with Alice was something else. Sure enough I won and picked out her purple unicorn.

I walked over and handed it to her. "Here is your unicorn, I didn't picture you for the type who liked this fantasy stuff."

"Who says it's fantasy?" She said in a serious tone. "You didn't really think just you and I were the only mythical beings out there did you?"

Giving her a crazy look I said "You are not telling me that unicorns exist".

She smiled. "I am, but they don't look like this." She said pointing to the stuffed toy. "They are quite dark and extremely lethal, but they are beautiful in their own way."

"So you have seen one?" I asked in shock.

"Once, over fifty years ago in Australia from a good distance away. I wouldn't have dared to move closer." She said thoughtfully. "C'mon let's go see what the others are doing, I think I have rocked your world enough today." She said giggling and grabbing my hand.

We found the girls cheering on Embry and Quil trying to make basketball shots. Embry made one in the bent hoop and picked out a prize for Jessica. Alice released my hand and walked away from me to stare at some game with a wheel. I watched her turn and whisper something to Quil. He walked over, played, and won some stuffed frog for Angelia. My girl is so thoughtful.

Alice pointed. "Oh look, there a photo booth. We should get some pictures."

"Memories!" Everyone said in unison and then laughed.

"Laugh it up, you all will thank me later." She shook her finger at us.

After taking pictures, someone mentioned funnel cake and everyone was on board.

"Alice, eat something. You are too skinny, you never eat." Angelia put her funnel cake in front of her.

She pushed it back to her. "Thank you, but I am good, I ate a lot before we left."

"Yeah, Alice can eat a horse." Embry laughed out.

I rolled my eyes and Quil was the only other one who got that joke and laughed. Allie started to gather our trash and went to walk over to the trash can. Suddenly, I saw her stop midway and her back stiffened. Something was wrong. Rushing over to her, I noticed the dazed look on her face.

She grabbed my hand. "Get them out of here."

"What is it?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Very soon a couple of out of control vampires are going to rush this place." She looked scared. "You have to convince them all to leave now! You can't phase here, I am calling Carlisle and the others. Go!" She said as she started sprinting away with her cell phone.

Fuck! Think quick of something to say.

"Hey listen guys, there is an emergency with Alice's brother. He's on his way here. Alice wants Embry to take the car and drop you all off, you have to leave now." I say giving the keys to Embry.

While the girls were distracted getting their stuff together Embry leans in and asks "What's really going on"?

"Bloodsuckers are coming and we can't phase out in the open like this, so get the girls out of here fast." I whispered.

He nods and hurries them away.

I follow Alice's scent until I find her standing on the side of the park waiting. "Alice?"


End file.
